Morgan (character)
Morgan (b. 1986) was a superhero, and eventually the sidekick of Superquack. Morgan was born to Hayden and Superwoman. She met Superquack as a toddler, and five years later, was educated at Superhero School. She became a seamstress, but a series of events saw the deaths of her parents. Morgan also worked as a superhero, and took down several criminals on her own accord. She was not nearly as popular as Superquack, despite having a previously unheard of Complete Arsenal, with very few exceptions. In 2010, Morgan was reunited with Superquack, and helped him defeat Bomb Man. Soon afterwards, she was lured by Mr. Tutusymbol to Mr. Baby Tutu’s private island, Tutu Island, where she and Superquack disabled a formidable weapon called the Dinobot 4000. Afterwards, Morgan dated Superquack several times throughout the next two months, and officially became his sidekick in the mix. However, their next assignment together turned out to be a trap by Mr. Baby Tutu, who intends to kill them as the last of the superheroes. With the help of Strattogale, they learned that the robot fights had simply been a ruse for a greater plan. Escaping the compound, they were able to defeat the Dinobot, and then Mr. Baby Tutu, in time. Days later, Morgan married Superquack and they adopted Mr. Tutusymbol. A few months later, Superquack, Morgan, and Mr. Tutusymbol discovered the Wicked Tutu. Morgan and Superquack drove him off, but it was not long before they discovered the CCA. That night, the two heroes teamed up with Macroburst and Sarah and Morgan defeated the Wicked Tutu. They remained alert for a mysterious villain, but Morgan later realized it was Sarah. After she uncovered the factory where all the cuckoo clocks were created, Morgan was arrested by the enemy. Later, Superquack walked in and freed Morgan, who tracked down and engaged Sarah. In the end, Sarah revealed the truth about herself and repented. Later, Morgan confronted Jamboga Pine, only to be killed by the superior swordsman and later reincarnated by Sarah. Morgan went on to complete several missions with Superquack. One unnamed villain proved to be another pivotal moment for them, when he threatened to kill Morgan and purge the other Supers. Eventually, Morgan went into retirement in 2134, after Superquack did, and died sometime after this. Background Origins Early origins Morgan was born in 1986. Her mother was a mutant named Superwoman. In 1986, Morgan, whilst toggling with the controls, nearly fell out of an airplane in flight. Fortunately, a celebrity named Superquack was able to rescue her. They introduced themselves, and Superquack, with effort, reunited her with her worried family. Five years later, she received her acceptance message to Superhero School, and began attending it. In 1995, Hayden was murdered by Mrs. Twisted NoHead and Bethany Donner, and Morgan was raised by her mother until her own untimely death. Morgan was traumatized by this turn of events, and the death of her mother led her to refuse to install capes on the supersuits she made. As a teenager, she made a living creating rugs for mutants, and within two years, all the superheroes had rugs of them. Left with no choice, Morgan began creating rugs for Fobbles, though she disliked doing so. Hero work Morgan graduated from Superhero School and began working as a superhero, and took down several criminals on her own accord. She was not nearly as popular as Superquack, however, despite having every power in existence, with very few exceptions. She also didn’t feel that marriage was in her future, because she believed that marriage would ruin her career. In 2008, Morgan starred in a play for Pixar’s The Incredibles. According to Superquack, she won the role of Helen Parr, the female protagonist. Physical appearance Morgan was an extremely thin woman that appeared to almost look skeletal in appearance, yet with a certain buxomness in her chest and hips. Her distorted body image was caused by anorexia. She was very tall, standing at 193 centimeters, but she only weighed 51 kilograms. She had flashy, red hair worn in a medium bob, and green eyes. She wore a pink dress which she later sewed Superquack’s symbol to, as a vestige of her affiliation. At this point, she also wore low brown boots. Following the defeat of Mr. Baby Tutu and C-5, she designed a new supersuit for herself. Morgan’s new suit was a blue-and-white unitard with a white “M” insignia on the chest, along with a blue mask, long blue gloves, a white belt, and thigh-high blue boots. Personality Morgan was extremely immature, unstable, and hyperactive, but underneath these traits belied a sense of honor and a considerably intelligent mind capable of strategy. Her child development appeared to be stunted, as she had an extremely childish attitude. She displayed extremely childish mannerisms, such as jumping on a table or loudly claiming that she was utterly deprived of nerve stimulation, as she continuously struggled to find ways to vent her energy. Indeed, she was often thrilled when faced with stimulating situations. She often felt she needed to explain why she was excited, which showed she had a lot of energy but also that she may be self-aware, to a certain extent. Morgan's instability sometimes stunted her intelligence, as she speculated that Mr. Baby Tutu's insignia stood for 'Baby Table', surprising Superquack who found it very unlikely. She did not have many friends in her childhood, but she is extremely loyal to her few friends and deeply cares for their well-being. Nevertheless, it is impossible to tell if anything she encounters she takes seriously. Morgan was also impulsive, as she quickly spent her reward money on candy and cheap toys before realizing she had slipped up. She could also be easily offended. When Superquack called her 'silly', she grew defensive and angrily insisted she was right, though he said he was not interested in arguing with her. While she can sometimes be a little irritable, even for stupid reasons, she usually tries to remain positive and composed, though she can get panicked or angry under pressure. Sometimes, her sense of humor could make her appear to be angry or sad even when she wasn't. When facing a cuckoo clock, she told it to make a 'cuckoo' sound and yelled at it to hurry, confusing her opponent due to his programming. Morgan was renowned for her sense of humor; she was able to make people laugh and relax even in very trying times. She can be obnoxious, however, as Superquack and Exogale frequently told her to be quiet, only for her to be genuinely surprised that she was the only one giggling. She also wore a tire around her waist to a fancy dinner. Morgan's sense of humor can become more cutting when directed at her enemies. In spite of her unbelievable immaturity and instability, Morgan was very crafty and intelligent. As an opportunistic quick-thinker, Morgan had enough cunning to concoct elaborate schemes on the spot, making her an ideal sidekick for someone like Superquack. Strong-willed, independent and filled with spunk, Morgan refused to stand down without a fight, and showed efficiency in reaching her goals for the most part. As a child, Morgan was very naive and initially terrified of her power of Complete Arsenal. However, she became more comfortable with it, often using creative means to battle evildoers and escape bad situations and compensate for her flaws in unconventional ways. Morgan is also very social and outgoing, and usually the first in a group to make friends. She was very adamant about breaking into other people’s business (that is, the business of superheroes) and still was by 2010. Under her carefree and extremely childish demeanor, however, Morgan possessed some deep-seated insecurities. She considered herself a rookie among the other superheroes and felt she had a lot to prove in order to stand out among the others, even after the superheroes were purged. She also didn’t feel that marriage was in her future, because she believed that marriage would ruin her career. However, she ultimately fell in love with Superquack and marries him as an adult. She had initially gravitated to Superquack as a mighty being that had saved her life, before the two formed a healthier relationship together. Morgan also flirted with him in awkward ways, and eventually took to Teleporting into random places to startle him since he always had the same reaction, though she later realized she came off as annoying instead of attractive and confessed she had no idea how to amuse someone she was attracted to as. Morgan was also likely to blame herself for making even simple mistakes, although this seemed to improve by 2014, as she wasn't seen doing it as often. Additionally, there was evidence that Morgan possessed an emotional disorder characterized by an obsessive desire to lose weight by refusing to do anything sedentary. She was disdainful of reading, as she bluntly claimed that books made one fat, dismissing the possibility of moderation as an absolute. As a result, she had a distorted body image caused by her unwarranted fear of being overweight. During the Time Army Offensive, Morgan's personality was more-or-less the same, though she did seem to mature a little bit, though not by much leaving a great deal to be desired. Physically, she seemed to be able to stand still, though she was still extremely talkative and unstable, often acting undisciplined and extremely blunt. Powers and abilities Powers Complete Arsenal: Morgan does not have a specific superpower. Instead, she had what scientists classified as a Complete Arsenal — she possesses every superpower in existence, including every possible effect and countermeasure. This said, she can channel her mutantry in 14,969,162,078,744,645 different ways. Morgan can use any existing power as well as those that are yet to be, as her complete power database includes all potential abilities. Morgan can instantly use and combine any number of them, often flooding her opponents with overwhelming torrents of highly efficient combinations. She has been seen doing, but not limited to, telekinetic blasts, all four branches of Transmutation, Teleportation, flight, aquakinesis, sonic manipulation, and weather control. She has even been seen bringing people back from the dead and animating a planet for a brief time period, though both events made her faint from the effort. To make things simpler, Morgan has a infinite array of powers, most of which are undiscovered and unknown, even to her. This power is similar to the Power of Mutantry, except that all possible and impossible abilities are already created, regardless of their level. She further honed her powers after the Battle of Clock Castle so that she was able to overwhelm and nearly defeat Sebiscuits Cardarphen, a feat that Baby Intelligence and possibly Mr. Stupid NoHead initially failed to accomplish prior to their respective rematches, though she was ultimately incapacitated by Titanium Girl. *'Dark Mutantry': While she doesn't use them, Morgan also has mastery over all forms of Dark mutantry as well. *'Invincibility': Morgan is fully invincible, so her skin density, muscles, and bones are phenomenally stronger than a Fobble or average mutant. As such, Morgan possesses resistance to blunt trauma, falls from high altitudes, Cuckoo Clock energy shots, and large explosions. During the Chase of Quackville, Morgan was electrocuted by the leader of the Outriders and was only momentarily stunned. She also resisted falling out of a skyscraper and was only slightly dazed but came out of it without a single scratch. Her most notable example of her invincibility was her utter lack of aversion to lava, as she actually enjoyed the taste of molten substances. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Morgan can react to as well as dodge objects that travel at high speeds, with her dodging many of the blows of the Outriders and later the members of the Time Army with relative ease and almost effortlessly. *'Super Speed': Morgan can move at great superhuman speeds. She is able to overwhelm several Outriders, including their leader, in hand-to-hand combat, and easily dodged their wild attacks while landing her own blows as well. While chasing an Outrider through the city of Quackville, Morgan was able to keep up with the speed of a train to finally get on top of it. She was also able to handle several Cuckoo Clocks in combat, easily dodging their attacks despite having her powers blunted when she fought them. When she did have her powers, Morgan was known to use her super speed to show off to Superquack, whom she used to hero-worship. *'Superhuman Agility': Morgan has greater agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than a regular human being. During her training with Merpa, Morgan was able to do elaborate cartwheels and flying kicks against him. She was also able to dodge many of the Outriders' punches and overcome them in her battle. She was able to easily keep up with and surpass Sarah, despite having her powers blunted at the time, and even dodged Jamboga Pine's attacks while in the same blunted condition, despite the sheer raw power and the great agility in combat shown by both of the aforementioned enemies. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Morgan can regenerate from injuries much faster than a normal human, with an example being that there was no scar after being directly hit in the face by an Outrider, who drew blood. Another example was her having fallen from a considerable distance and onto the street from a skyscraper, only for Morgan to recover quickly and without any injuries. *'Energy Manipulation': As part of her Complete Arsenal, Morgan has various cosmic abilities, which are often hampered by the fact that she generally feels uncomfortable using them at all. By 2042, however, Morgan had become efficient at manipulating energy, using a concussive blast to break Titanium Girl's sword. **'Exothermic Manipulation': Morgan can accumulate the energy in her hands to burn, melt or traverse solid metals, such as steel doors, ceilings or walls. She used this ability to burn through the door separating her from the S.M.S.B., leading to their brawl. She unconsciously used this power when she was younger by snorting tea into a small cup, only to realize it was much hotter than the tea in the pot, though Superquack was disgusted and wouldn't drink it. *'Teleportation': Like most mutated adults, Morgan possesses the ability to move tremendous distances instantaneously. She once Deteleported in her sleep. However, she seemed to enjoy seeing Superquack react to it, so she frequently Teleported behind him to startle him, much to the duck's chagrin. *'Transmutation': Morgan is efficient in all four branches of Transmutation. **'Transformation': Morgan is efficient in several different forms of transformation. For instance, she transmuted C-5's laser cannon into a bubble gun. She also turned a tiger into a heavy gun for Exogale. ***'Sentient Transmutation': Morgan is capable of transmuting her own body into things such as car tires and trees. ***'Translating': To be added **'Reverse Transmutation': To be added **'Disappearance': To be added **'Generation': Morgan is proficient in Generation and it appears to be a power she derives enjoyment from channeling. She performs it either by cloning an object such as the Quack Mobile or by making one such as a heavy rifle appear out of thin air. She Generated a bedsheet to throw an Outrider off-balance and to less effect Generated a King-sized bed to fall on top of C-5. However, she did not have complete control over it, leading to dangerous effects, such as when she scarred Lode's mouth by Generating an enormous lollipop in his mouth to shut him up, deforming his lip. *'Weather Manipulation': Morgan was able to conjure a wave of golden light that cleared the street of smoke and debris after the Outriders' ship landed in Quackville, while also stopping the destructive windstorm the ship was causing. The smoke was expelled from the street and towards the sky. *'Enhanced Organs': To be added **'Enhanced Lungs': Morgan possesses the ability to enhance her lungs, allowing her to endure torture from Mr. Baby Tutu. However, this actually renders her unable to breathe underwater for more than a few seconds. *'Supersuit': A high degree of protection is also afforded by her second supersuit. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': To be added *'Expert Swordsman': To be added *'Expert Acrobat': Morgan's years of experience have made her an accomplished acrobat. She is skilled above all in the use of parkour, managing to jump over several objects during the chase to a Cuckoo Clock just outside Quackville. Morgan is also very good at climbing tall structures quickly without using her powers of flight, as shown when she scaled Clock Castle prior to her capture. *'Indomitable Willpower': To be added Weaknesses *'Complete Arsenal Limitations': The only powers Morgan lacks are Super strength and lengthened survival underwater, as she can only breathe underwater for a few moments before passing out. She cannot survive underwater because it contradicts another power of hers, the ability to enhance her lungs, as her reaction time, while superhuman, is not sufficient to reverse her lungs' potency in time, forcing Superquack to rescue her. Additionally, she has multiple powers she cannot fully control, particularly the ones she seems to favor. She was seen Deteleporting in her sleep and Generating a lollipop inside Lode's mouth that scarred him because it was too large to fit in his mouth. Her most significant weakness is that she is far from exhaustively knowledgeable of all of her abilities, and that an overly complex application of mutantry can consume and kill her just like any other mutant. *'Mental Instability': Morgan's other great weakness is that her instability that prevented her from completing her mental development throughout her adolescence occasionally impaired her higher thinking or clouded her judgment. However, Morgan almost always compensated for this with her tactical, martial, and strategic skills. Appearances Superquack Meeting Superquack At the beginning of the book, Morgan was reunited with Superquack, and helped him defeat Bomb Man. During the fight with Bomb Man, Superquack’s suit was torn to shreds. As such, he paid Morgan a visit, who also happened to be a glorified fashion designer off the battlefield. She proceeded to make him a brand-new supersuit. The Dinobot 4000 Soon afterwards, she was lured by Mr. Tutusymbol to Mr. Baby Tutu’s private island, Tutu Island, under the ruse of an assignment, in which she must disable a formidable weapon called the Dinobot 4000. She rallied the message to Superquack. After being airdropped and scanning the island, the Dinobot ambushed them. The ensuing showdown led from the undergrowth to a volcano. There, Morgan assisted Superquack in his plan to conquer the Dinobot 04. The plan worked, so they got their pay, as well as supper and a ride home. Morgan relished the idea of throwing pies. Dating Superquack Afterwards, Morgan dated Superquack several times throughout the next two months. Return to Tutu Island However, their next assignment together turned out to be a trap by Mr. Baby Tutu, who intends to kill them. Both were captured by Mr. Baby Tutu, who intends to avenge himself after being shunned by the outer world. Mr. Baby Tutu revealed the robot fights had simply been a ruse to discover flaws in the design for a greater plan, and that Mr. Baby Tutu intends to unleash the Dinobot accompanying him during the reveal on Quackville. Mr. Baby Tutu intends to fake being a superhero by defeating the robot in a rigged crisis. Mr. Baby Tutu proceeded to torture them before slamming them off a cliff. However, Superquack and Morgan survived and located two Supers, Macroburst and Exogale. Morgan brought them back to life, but the effort drained her and knocked her unconscious. While she was out, Macroburst left them, but in tribute to Morgan’s help, Exogale stayed and insisted that she come along with them, despite Superquack pointing out she was in a safe hiding place and this may incur difficulties upon their journey. Morgan remained in a self-induced comatose state, which slowed the effects of the blood cells burning within her. Mentally communicating with Superquack, however, she informed him that she would not recover for an entire day. Superquack carried her unconscious on his back and he and Exogale gained entry to Mr. Baby Tutu’s base. After finding the right room, Superquack accidentally tripped an alarm and accidentally got all three recaptured. Mr. Baby Tutu arrived and interrogated Morgan on Exogale’s return, but she was unconscious and did not respond. Mr. Tutusymbol attempted to intervene and explain that Morgan had been unconscious when he'd found her, but Superquack used a surge of strength to lunge for the boy, grabbing him. Superquack threatened to crush him and Mr. Baby Tutu called his bluff. Superquack released Tutusymbol, who is infuriated by his father’s casual disregard for his life and led to his change of heart toward the trio. In the meantime, Morgan regained consciousness and Superquack filled her in, explaining that many other superheroes died during the testing of the mutated cyborgs. Battle of Quackville After returning to Quackville, the Supers were faced with C-5, which attacked Strattogale and Morgan, but Morgan projected a magnetic field around herself and Strattogale, protecting them from its claws. C-5 then slammed its huge bulk onto Morgan’s field, dissipating it and knocking Morgan unconscious. Just as the women are about to be crushed, Superquack stepped in and held up the robot for Strattogale to take Morgan to safety. Superquack then found the remote controlling the Dinobot due to sheer luck. Morgan, just barely recovering, saw this. Her involvement in the battle came when she emerged from her hiding place and calls to her master to throw the remote. Superquack then threw the remote to her, and she caught it amid a barrage of laser blasts. Macroburst saved Morgan from the Dinobot’s fire, and they were able to secure the remote. After she trip-wired the robot, she turned invisible and got her hand on the remote while dodging the robot’s claws. Morgan and Strattogale debated over what to do next—during which Morgan pressed a button that freed Superquack from the robot’s claw it has fired at him. They knocked off the rest of its arms. The Dinobot was destroyed entirely when Superquack launched its detached claw (which the robot had fired at him earlier to prevent him from reaching the remote) that penetrated its bulk and ripped out its brainpan. Destruction of Mr. Baby Tutu Back at their house, they were again confronted by Mr. Baby Tutu, who threatened them. After Mr. Baby Tutu realized he was outnumbered, he blasted apart the Quack-mobile, and leaped into hyperspace. Superquack was saddened at the loss of his car, and pondered what to do until Morgan laughed and used her powers to reverse the car's structure, effectively fixing it. With C-5 destroyed, the quartet returned to Tutu Island to ensure that the location was secured. However, there was a replica of C-5 that abducted Mr. Tutusymbol and ran away with him. Superquack had Morgan Transfigure him into a velocida and ride him in pursuit of the replica while Macroburst remained behind with Strattogale. He was revealed not to be the only one; an entire replica factory was functioning and a titanium copy of C-5, designated "C-6", was working and followed its programming by amassing an army to conquer the solar system. Thankfully, Superquack and Morgan set the entire factory to auto-destruct mode, taking out the other replicas in the process. However, one of C-5's replicas remained and headed for Quackville. All four heroes pursued the giant replica of C-5. Morgan fired electricity at the replica, ideally breaking the law in the process. Soon, Macroburst joined her as he unleashed a jet of fire against the replica, slowly melting away his shell before they stopped. Weakened and damaged, the replica was destroyed by Superquack. Mr. Baby Tutu attempted to immobilize the Supers to prevent them from doing anything else, but the ray backfired and briefly injured him. He ultimately attempted to flee, declaring that he would make another attempt to ambush them in the future. Superquack threw his car at Mr. Baby Tutu’s plane, and although the villain dodged, he was swept away with it and sucked into outer space, where he suffocated. This also resulted in the explosion of his plane. A new family After the battle ended, Morgan adopted Mr. Tutusymbol at Superquack’s request. Days later, Morgan married Superquack, and the man who weds them is Superman. The final scene found the new family at a track meet, where Morgan finished first. Superquack II The Wicked Tutu A few months after Mr. Baby Tutu’s death, Superquack, Morgan, and their newly adopted son, Mr. Tutusymbol participated in a race for Supers. On the way home, a drill erupted and violently shook the ground. From it emerged the Wicked Tutu. He threatened to reactivate several more drills if the townspeople did not turn in Superquack and Morgan as prisoners. Superquack looked over at Morgan, who raced behind a wall. Morgan proceeded to fire a beam, disarming the criminal of his control signal. The crowd held their breaths as Superquack and Morgan leaped into action. Upon noticing the Supers, the Wicked Tutu telekinetically forced Morgan to the top of the platform. Once she arrived, the villain asked her of Superquack’s whereabouts. Morgan shrugged and proceeded to punch the Wicked Tutu off the drill, however, he righted himself and kicked and strangled Morgan. On Superquack’s urging, Morgan used her powers to defend herself against the Wicked Tutu by turning into a fireball. The frightened villain dropped the woman. Morgan was rescued by Superquack, who caught her. Discovery of the Time Army Soon after Superquack and Morgan landed safely on the ground, the Wicked Tutu escaped. The Supers were immediately congratulated and featured on TV, although Morgan insisted that the Wicked Tutu had survived. They later went to Strattogale’s house, where on TV they learned of a new threat — the C.C.A. Their army was composed of inanimate cuckoo clocks, and they were causing trouble and mayhem everywhere they went. Superquack thought the C.C.A. and the Wicked Tutu were linked. First skirmish at Clock Castle That night, the Supers drove to the Wicked Tutu’s castle, the one villain they knew could be responsible for creating an army. Many other Supers should be on their way. Morgan was planning to keep the Wicked Tutu distracted until the others arrived, while Macroburst and Sarah dealt with the clocks. Before they entered, Morgan also destroyed a gatekeeper probe. To her shock, doing so seemingly depleted her energy. Once inside, Morgan found some swords, and broke two off the hook. The first was for her, and the second was for Sarah. Suddenly, the Wicked Tutu arrived from an adjoining corridor. After drawing his sword, he threw Superquack across the room, rendering the duck unconscious and pinning him with a broken piece of a walkway. Morgan and Sarah drew their swords and fought together against him in a coordinated duel, until the villain knocked Sarah unconscious and simultaneously back-kicked Morgan. Morgan fought on, eventually unleashing a powerful assault, beating away at the villain’s defenses. The short duel ended abruptly when Morgan sliced off the Wicked Tutu’s hands, rendering the villain helpless. Doubting the Wicked Tutu could create the army alone, Morgan immediately demanded to know who the Wicked Tutu was working for. Unfortunately for Morgan and the Wicked Tutu, the villain soon fell to the poisoned dart of a mysterious villain garbed in a cloak. The Supers were featured on television for seeing the death of the Wicked Tutu. They also received 100 dollars each. Returning home, Superquack promised Morgan seventy-five dollars for creating Sarah’s supersuit, though he did not give her the owed money for a time. Morgan knew exactly what to spend the profits for their victory on, and left to the Quackville Toy Store eagerly. She bought three candy bars she loved, four she had always wanted to try, two packs of bubblegum, and a big bag of popcorn, all of which she ate right away. Returning to the store, she bought another Twix bar and a cheap yo-yo. However, the yo-yo broke after three bounces. She bought a watergun, but after playing with it on the streets, she dropped it and lost it for good. After another return to the store, Morgan realized she only had five dollars left from the original hundred. She wondered what had happened, and decided to ask Superquack what to do. When he came home mere minutes later, he announced that Sarah had invited them for dinner. Morgan rose, but still looked glum. At Macroburst's house When they arrived, Macroburst was already cooking. Superquack sat down with Morgan, and Morgan then told him she had spent all her money already. Superquack told her she should have planned ahead of time, as he could get everything on the list he made. Hanging her head, Morgan thanked him. Sarah then revealed she had used her money to purchase a Wii. Morgan agreed to help her hook it up. After doing a successful test for power, the Wii sprung to life, and Morgan faced the screen. Attempting to make her game avatar jump, Morgan pushed the switch. The figure remained still. Morgan pushed it again, and then rapidly, screaming in exasperation. Annoyed, Sarah told her to consult the Wii Operations Manual. Morgan did not listen, instead continuing to toy with it, despite Superquack’s advice to turn to Macroburst, since the latter used to own a Wii himself. Morgan announced her indifference over this fact and randomly rapped on varied buttons and knobs. Suddenly, her hands began to pulse, and lightning suddenly spurted from her hand, destroying the Wii remote entirely. Morgan looked down as smoke rose from the controller, whilst desperately asking what to do. Sarah agreed to fix it, and once she did, Macroburst said to put in two batteries. Afterwards, all the Supers played Wii together. After a while, Superquack gave Sarah the mentioned supersuit. After changing into it, Sarah turned to Morgan and gave her a sword, telling her she needed “a last line of defense.” Sarah handed the sword to Morgan, who ignited it and took a series of defensive stances that led to her accidentally smashing the window overlooking Macroburst’s room. Two hours later,the Wii game came to a close. Macroburst and Sarah offered to let them spend the night, and the two agreed. Sarah then reminded them of their secretive enemy. They agreed to return to Clock Castle the following morning. Second skirmish at Clock Castle When they returned to Clock Castle, the cuckoo clocks quickly abducted Sarah. At that moment, more cuckoo clocks burst in and opened fire. Suddenly, Morgan was held at bladepoint by Sarah, who was disguised under her cloak. Morgan and Sarah looked each other eye to eye. Sarah commented that she found Morgan to be too old for a woman of her reputation, to which the Super smugly responded that she expected the villainess to be scarier. Then, the Supers reclaimed their swords, cut off their binders and attacked the antagonist’s cuckoo clocks. Sarah eventually managed to escape the Supers and deploy all the escape pods as the battle reached its end. Thinking Sarah was still unconscious, Morgan then helped Superquack and Macroburst escort Sarah to the hospital. On the way home from the hospital, Morgan sat in the backseat. She told Superquack she was bored, and Superquack finally recommended she go to Strattogale’s house. Upon arriving, Morgan asked if Strattogale could find something for her to do, and Strattogale explained that she was healing a baby bird and that Morgan could help. Morgan regretfully explained that her powers were clouded, and she did not have much experience in Muggle healing techniques. She asked if Strattogale could help her think of something else, but Strattogale refused to leave the bird. She suggested Morgan visit Sarah and Macroburst, and Morgan revealed that they were both in the hospital healing. Strattogale suggested Morgan visit Robo instead, which she did. At Robo’s house, Robo suggested that Morgan paint with him, but Morgan shook her head, as that was “not really her thing.” Robo suggested Morgan help create his body, and Morgan realized why Robo was depressed at times, because he did not feel complete. Morgan resolved to help him later, and headed to the hospital to find Sarah and Macroburst. She found Macroburst sitting beside Sarah’s hospital bed. Morgan asked Sarah (who was still recovering) what she should do about her boredom. Sarah told Morgan that was her fault, and that she was in charge of having her own fun. Morgan did as Sarah suggested, and quickly remembered Robo. After walking home, she made a new body for Robo. A few hours later, she brought the finished operation to Robo’s house on a cart. On the way there, she was ambushed by a squad of cuckoo clocks. Although Morgan was able to defeat them, one of them blasted apart Robo’s would-be head. Morgan sighed, realizing the body would have to do without. Upon arriving, she presented Robo’s new body to him and hooked it on. Finding a culprit Morgan then left for the library where Superquack was. Morgan reminded Superquack about the homing device she included in his supersuit, which allowed them to learn where the mysterious cloaked figure was. Morgan mounted off to the Quackville Candy Store via speeder bike, where she was shocked to find the villain is Sarah herself. Morgan then observed the following carnage as it happened. From a rooftop, Morgan saw the startled expressions of the customers, changing from surprise to bewilderment and finally to fear. Then, Sarah’s blade flashed across the group, cutting down customers with reckless abandon. She saw the rest of the people desperately try to run, screaming, then ducked behind and contacted Superquack. She told him who the villain was, and Superquack was every bit as shocked. Superquack told her he was on his way to Macroburst’s house. Hanging up, Morgan then turned back to the onslaught. One by one, Sarah killed the customers and then left for the base. Imprisonment Morgan secretly followed her in her speeder, where Morgan uncovered the factory where all the cuckoo clocks were created. Morgan was arrested by cuckoo clocks shortly after sending a message to Superquack informing him of the latest development. The cuckoo clocks placed Morgan in a containment field to immobilize her. Sarah attempted to persuade Morgan to join the C.C.A., invoking her allegiance with Jamboga, and Morgan’s sense of character, and revealing that Jamboga was her boss. Sarah invited Morgan to join with her to eliminate the C.C.A. menace once and for all. Much to Sarah’s disappointment, Morgan simply responded that she saw Sarah’s onslaught with her own eyes, and that she would never join her on the dark side. Sarah left, musing that it would be difficult to secure Morgan’s release. Battle of Clock Castle Later, Superquack walked in and freed Morgan. After brutally wounding Superquack, Sarah turned to Macroburst and Morgan, deciding to face them personally. Morgan, against the better advice of her friend, foolishly charged the Time Army High General with a headstrong attitude. It was the superhero’s undoing: Sarah unleashed a powerful barrage of lightning on Morgan, knocking the youth unconscious and leaving Macroburst to face Sarah alone. Macroburst put up a valiant fight, however, his skills proved no match for the more powerful and sophisticated Sarah, and he was soon incapacitated. Just then, Morgan recovered and followed them to the control room. Without a word, Sarah attempted to blast Morgan with lightning. Morgan grounded the blast with her sword. Taunting Sarah for her attempt, Morgan angled her blade. Sarah drew her sword in turn, claiming the Time Army was invincible. Morgan pointed out Sarah’s army was being destroyed gradually, infuriating the latter. Grinning, Morgan leaped into the air and landed behind Sarah, hammering at her enemy, only to be blocked without effort. As the other Supers clashed with the clocks, the ensuing duel progressed back into the control room. There, the bout ended when Morgan’s powers began to resurface, allowing her to counter Sarah’s telekinetic attacks. Morgan finally retreated onto the exterior balcony, where Sarah came on and kicked her in the face. Morgan flipped backward and onto a plastic stepping stone, and the first of a series. She cut the restraint, causing the peg to drift away. Leaping off the balcony and onto another stepping stone, Sarah cut the restraint and directed it toward Morgan’s platform. Slashing at Sarah, Morgan began another bout of bladework with the villainess before their blades locked. Suddenly, Sarah broke the contact and turned away. Surprised, Morgan attempted to goad her back into action. Sarah claimed she did not want to fight. Suddenly, Morgan was interceded by Stick Boy and Anakin Organa. When they arrived, Morgan told them that Sarah no longer wanted to fight. Anakin nodded, then Force-pushed all four pads back to the base, where they landed on a bridge. Righting himself, Organa told Sarah she was in danger. He revealed that Jamboga had brainwashed her, and planned to kill her once he had his way. When Sarah asked for proof, Anakin told her that he and Stick Boy had seen a security hologram of Jamboga revealing it, which was halfway true. Sarah digested this and revealed that she had joined the Time Army because her parents had verbally and physically abused her at home, to an atrocious extent, and the only kindness she had ever received was from the Time Army, who could not care less about her patricide. She then revealed that after her powers developed, she was taken to an asylum. She was finally released and she went to Superhero College, and eventually married Macroburst, around the same time that she came into allegiance with Jamboga. Although she did not believe there was any turning back for her, Morgan insisted there was. The latter pointed out that before she had blown her cover, Sarah was very kind under her guise, before pointing out this could be her identity, if only she would let go of the past that had absolutely no toll on her. Realizing Morgan was right, Sarah immediately repented and then left to shut down the cuckoo clocks. Murdered by Jamboga Pine Morgan and Sarah stood at the other end of the room, their swords drawn. Jamboga immediately fired a blast of lightning. However, Sarah grounded the blast with her sword. Morgan spun around and attempted to slash Jamboga in mid-strike. However, he blocked with one hand and turned his head; this caused him to break contact and cease fire. Morgan broke the subsequent blade-lock and raised her blade. Morgan successfully grounded it, but he swiftly destroyed her with a Death beam. With her dying breath, Morgan reincarnated herself, pointing her blade. Morgan revealed what she had done, but before she could finish her sentence, Pine telekinetically crushed her heart, only for her to reappear in the room, as if Teleporting. Morgan revealed that she had warped back ten seconds in time and Pine sardonically offered to duel her with swords, to which Morgan agreed. Morgan took another step back and slashed a power cable connected to the local control panel as she raised her blade into a high guard. This caused a short circuit that briefly caused the room lights to flicker. As the chamber dimmed, Morgan happily announced a light show had begun, much to Sarah’s annoyance. Morgan shot her a glance of mock offense, and the two advanced on each other. As Morgan and Jamboga clashed, Sarah left to reactivate the lights. Morgan thrusted her sword into Jamboga’s defenses, seizing the offensive. However, Jamboga easily fended her off before knocking Morgan aside. Jamboga attacked, but Morgan was ready and brought them into a blade-lock. During the lock, the light suddenly turned on again. Morgan broke the lock and once again attempted to gain the offensive, only to be forced into retreat. Straining to keep up, Morgan eventually backed away quickly and asked if they could take a break. Instead of “buying it,” Jamboga closed his fist, and Morgan turned to dust as Pine claimed there would be no 'extra lives' that time. Then he turned her body back to the way it had been before knowing Superquack would find it. Rebirth Outraged, Sarah entered the room to fight. Eventually, she and Macroburst were able to kill Jamboga for good. The two returned to see the corpses of all the Supers. Sarah immediately ran over to Morgan and prodded her head with her foot in an attempt to wake her. When Morgan’s corpse didn’t move, Sarah fired healing rays at her. When she released the beam, however, Morgan’s body was still. Sarah fired more and more rays, pressing the lightning further and grunting with effort. Morgan’s body began to glow from the energy. Finally, Sarah ran out of energy, and realizing Morgan was gone, she gasped in horror. She bent down and tearfully cradled Morgan’s head, sobbing upon the loss of her friend and hero. Macroburst, also having to see this, began to cry as well. The water of their tears began to glow and gather around Morgan’s corpse. Meanwhile, a pillar of heavenly light descended on Clock Castle, bathing Morgan and the control room with light. Soon, Sarah stopped crying, and kept her gaze on Morgan. Next to her, Macroburst wiped a tear. Morgan began to twitch, and then opened her eyes and looked around — she was miraculously revived. The first thing Morgan saw was Sarah. Her consciousness began to return, and she grinned. Sarah helped Morgan up, then embraced her in a hug. However, the truth dawned on Sarah, and she broke away to revive everyone else. When Sarah revived Superquack, Morgan revealed that Sarah had turned to the light. After the battle, Morgan was awarded the medal of honor for her efforts, as was Superquack, Sarah, and Macroburst. Morgan Morgan will presumably be the protagonist of this upcoming prequel installment of the D.I.T. Literary Universe. Other appearances Once, D. Isaac Thomas dressed up as Superquack and impersonated him at a park, along with his friend who dressed up as Morgan. Later life Morgan went on to complete several missions with Superquack. One unnamed villain proved to be another pivotal moment for them, when he threatened to kill Morgan and purge the other Supers. Eventually, Morgan went into retirement in 2134, when she was one hundred and three years old, after Superquack did. Sometime after this, Morgan died of old age. She was given a state funeral. Possessions Weaponry In 2011, Sarah gave Morgan a sword, telling her she needed “a last line of defense.” Sarah handed the sword to Morgan, who ignited it and took a series of defensive stances that led to her accidentally smashing the window overlooking Macroburst’s room. Two hours later, the Supers agreed to return to Clock Castle the following morning. There, Morgan wielded it on several occasions during the Battle of Clock Castle, and later kept it as a souvenir. Relationships Family Superwoman It can be assumed that Superwoman had a kind and loving relationship with her daughter, Morgan. Superquack , the love of Morgan's life.]] To say the least, Superquack was the love of Morgan’s life. She first met him in 1986 when she was a toddler, when he saved her from falling off an airplane. They did not see each other again for years, though Morgan never forgot him. However, while fighting Bomb Man, Superquack and Morgan were reunited, where Superquack learned what Morgan had become - a playful, selfless superhero - which impressed him. Morgan also came to like Superquack even more since she knew him better now. Her love for him even led her to fix his supersuit when Bomb Man virtually destroyed it and help him defeat the monstrous Dinobot 4000. It was then that they realized they were not so different after all, and that they loved each other. They began dating several times, before Morgan became Superquack’s sidekick and later his wife. Over time, Morgan became slightly more mature, though she still had several issues Superquack strived to help her overcome. She was always happy to take his advice, and constantly went out of her way to help him. Mr. Baby Tutu The vengeful and evil genius that was Mr. Baby Tutu proved to be one of Morgan’s deadliest enemies. Due to a miserable past, Mr. Baby Tutu had become a supervillain and plotted his revenge upon the Supers. When Morgan and Superquack arrived to confront his robot prototype, Mr. Baby Tutu was surprised when they managed to defeat it. After Mr. Tutusymbol summoned them back to the island, a new robot - the Dinobot 5000 - attacked her and would have killed her had Mr. Baby Tutu not interfered and revealed his true intentions. After Mr. Baby Tutu captured Morgan, she and her friends were forced to watch as the plan neared success. Mr. Baby Tutu left to finish his mission, and Morgan was nearly as angry as Superquack when she learned the truth. However, she freed them all and they were able to escape the island. Superquack and his new friends returned to Quackville, and quickly located the Dinobot 5000. With help from Macroburst, as well as Mr. Baby Tutu’s remote, they were able to stop the Dinobot after a lengthy fight. Somewhat scared of Superquack and Morgan now (particularly Superquack), Mr. Baby Tutu, who hated them more than ever, attempted to flee. With Morgan’s help, Superquack killed the latter, mostly in self-defense. References External Links * Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Those reborn Category:Superquack characters Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Females Category:1980s births Category:Heroines Category:Deuteragonists Category:Collaborated characters Category:Band of Justice characters Category:Sidekicks